


Glory

by Klioud



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klioud/pseuds/Klioud
Summary: Drabble & Ficlet Collection. Contains Spoilers.Makoto and Hifumi might be cut from the same cloth.Latest:“It's about time you introduced us,” Ann says as she and Ryuji lean over the top cap of the booth. The Leblanc is empty but for their smiles.





	1. Drabble

Only briefly has Hifumi ever entertained the thought of riding a motorcycle.

Motorcycles have always appeared to her to be dangerous. Yet that does not mean that they are unappealing. On the rare occasion that she has seen one streaking by her, Hifumi has allowed herself a second or two to imagine what it might be like to drive one herself.

So she is torn when Makoto arrives with her newly-acquired motorcycle and an invitation to ride it.

“You don't have to. We can do something else,” Makoto says quickly. Hifumi bites the inside of her lip.

“No... let's go.”


	2. Drabble

Never before has Hifumi been more thankful that the planet is round. 

The road they race down meets the horizon. But they never do. No matter how fast Makoto drives, the horizon remains out of their reach. Hifumi can almost pretend that the road has no end. That they can go on forever like this.

Makoto is warm against Hifumi's collarbones and between her arms. The motorcycle roars underneath them. Its sound is infectious and reverberates in her bones. Entwines with her heartbeat. She cannot tell them apart.

“You doing okay?” Makoto asks her at a red light.

“Never better.”


	3. Drabble

In the three seconds it takes for the next episode to load, Makoto discovers that it is nearly midnight. Her television lights up both her apartment and Hifumi's eyes. They have been marathoning an older season of a historical drama for the better part of the evening.

Makoto presses pause.

“It's getting late,” she says. Notices how heavily Hifumi breathes out through her nose. Hifumi has been a little off ever since she took that phone call from her mother. Occasionally, Makoto has caught her staring darkly into the carpet.

“You can stay here, if you want.” 

“Could I?”

“Definitely.”


	4. Drabble

Perhaps it had not been the wisest decision to have invited Hifumi along on a trip to the museum.

The exhibit on Jomon period art is incredibly informative. Makoto writes down in her notebook anything she thinks will be useable for her essay. Scribbles in the margins all the unusable things that are still of interest to her.

“How interesting!” Hifumi's voice is as soft as the way she slips her hand into Makoto's own. The contact is enough to make Makoto's heart leap.

Apparently, distracting her had been Hifumi's intention.

In the places between centuries, Makoto and Hifumi kiss.


	5. Drabble

Makoto had not expected it to go this well.

Truth be told, she is not sure what she expected. The other Phantom Thieves receive Hifumi with open arms and almost obtuse curiosity. Futaba scoots over to make room on the booth seat for Hifumi. Gives her a just slightly nervous grin. 

“It's about time you introduced us,” Ann says as she and Ryuji lean over the top cap of the booth. The Leblanc is empty but for their smiles.

Perhaps expecting the worst had become Makoto's default setting. Now their warmth reminds her it is a silly way to live.


End file.
